Hope Rekindled
by SpiritHolly
Summary: Harry finds that he was used and fast-tracks through University to become most sought after teachers. Raises Teddy as nephew, the move to Lima, Oh will hopefully help him make new memories for himself and Teddy. AU both worlds, Set before Santana leaves for NY
1. Chapter 1

The shrill ringing of the tardy bell startled the half-awake teenagers from their naps in what was arguably the most boring class ever: English. It didn't help that the sub the school had hired had no clue what was going on and didn't really teach them anything. She just droned on and on about the book that was supposed to be read the night before. Unfortunately the sub wouldn't let the students leave until after she had made an announcement.

"As you all know I am only a sub, and I am pleased to announce that your new English teacher will be starting tomorrow. He is a recent graduate from Oxford with top honors and I'm sure will be much better at getting the lesson across. He is a native Brit so be aware that his style of speaking will be vastly different from yours." The sub explained to the impatient students.

"Do you know his name?" came a question from the back of the room.

"Dr. Potter-Black." I do hope that you students will treat him nicely and give a good impression for William McKinley High School. There were many other schools that were hoping to get Dr. Potter-Black to teach at their schools, and they offered him a significant pay check compared to what he will be making here. It is just our luck that he wanted a small community to raise his nephew who he has custody of." The substitute answered back. She dismissed them and prayed that the rumor mill worked like it always has and that by the next period everyone would know about the new English teacher.

Harry Potter gave a big sigh of relief as he broke down the last box that the movers had brought in for him. He had finally finished his muggle education and was lucky enough to get multiple job offers. He took the one that he thought would provide a sense of community for his godson, and the one that was as small as possible. He hoped that he could make a good life for himself and Teddy here. It has only been a few years since he finally ended the War against Voldemort and he decided that he needed to distance himself from the magical world. Finding out about the stolen money was like a shot to the gut, so he really only kept in touch with a few people. Fast-tracking through his muggle education was his priority. Harry was proud that he could say that at the young age of 23 he was one of the most sought after teachers. It wasn't easy and if hadn't of been for Andromeda, and surprisingly Narcissa, Black he never would have made it as fast as he did. That part of his life is over now, and it was time to start making new, better memories for himself and his young charge. Hopefully Lima, Ohio and William McKinley could provide that for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned pitifully as his alarm clock blared insistently. His bed felt too good for him to even think about getting out of it. He sighed and grudgingly turned the loud menace off before trudging into the shower to start getting ready. He knew it was only a matter of time before Teddy woke up and would demand his attention until it was time to drop him off at school. It would do Teddy wonders if he had friends his own age instead of just hanging out with him all the time. Narcissa was forward-thinking enough to arrange a runic bracelet that would act as a glamour to cover Teddy's metamorphmagus abilities. By the time Harry was done thinking about Teddy he was completely dressed and ready for his first day at William McKinley.

Santana walked the halls like she owned them, it had really opened her eyes to figure out that she wasn't just attracted to the female gender. Those boys in Kentucky really knew how to fill out a pair of jeans that really got her going. When Mr. Schue had called and asked her for help with some of the new members in Glee she couldn't say no, especially since Glee really helped her out when she was in school. She turned the corner just in time to see a mop of black hair disappear into the English classroom, she was intrigued. She would've remembered a guy with hair as dark and full as hers. She made her way to the room and snuck a look into the classroom to see the black hair guy teaching, which completely threw her for a loop. They finally fired Mr. Rivers? She ruminated about her unfavorable luck to get such a gorgeous teacher when he looked over and saw her peeking in. He raised an eyebrow in question and made his way to the door.

"Can I help you Miss? Shouldn't you be in class?" Santana could feel the wetness in her panties upon hearing the lilt of a British accent. She just stared at him, taking in his features; shark cheekbones and jaw, emerald green eyes that glowed, an impressive height over six feet and a swimmers' build to match. She was so caught up in looking that she totally forgot that he had asked her a question. That was, until he coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Santana Lopez and I graduated last spring. The Spanish teacher asked me to come in and help with the Glee club since I was a member when I was here." She belatedly explained to the man.

"Ah, my apologies Miss Lopez. My name is Harry Potter-Black. I'm the new English professor here. I'm sorry to have held you up, the Spanish teacher is probably expecting you by now." He replied solemnly. Harry watched as the attractive Latina walked down the hall towards what he guessed was the Spanish classroom. He wouldn't admit to watching the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away. He spent the rest of the class in a daze, still clearly thinking about the alluring Santana Lopez.

It was later in the day when he heard the distinct sound of people singing and following the noise into a choral class. He watched as several of his students sang and danced, he also saw one Santana Lopez singing and dancing with them. This must be the Glee club she was talking about earlier. He silently made his way inside and continued to watch the performance. Harry made sure to wait until the song was completely finished before saying something.

"That was really good." At the sound of his voice the entire class turned and looked at him, surprise on their faces. It was clear that they didn't hear him come in. The surprise washed away into smug acceptance. Clearly they knew they were good, but it didn't let them get big heads.

"Thank you Dr. Potter, do you know anything about singing or dancing?" Asked Artie, one of his best students in Senior English. Harry knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the question considering where he was, but he was taken aback by the question nonetheless.

"I was in choir when I was in school myself. I was more of a dancer though due to my Fencing classes that were mandatory as a part of physical education. I also took ballroom dancing to help with grace during sports." He replied easily, noting the excitement in the eyes of the students. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach with those looks, luckily he was easily distracted by the husky laughter of Santana.

"Leave the poor guy alone. I didn't realize that when I was asked to come help that it would mean completely taking over the Glee club." Santana explained to the bewildered teacher, hoping he would offer his help anyways. She really was in over her head.

"Ah, I had thought that you were just coming to assist. I can offer any help needed, but I do need to warn you if this includes after school practice that my nephew Teddy will be here as I have full custody of him." Harry easily offered, grateful to have an excuse to hang around the beautiful girl. Being upfront about Teddy would gauge whether she was okay with it or not.

Santana blinked at the mention of the nephew, but easily let it slide off. She thought it was wonderful that he offered love and stability to someone that needed it instead of pushing him off into the system or uncaring relatives. What she didn't know was that Harry himself was a product of uncaring relatives and wouldn't wish that on his worst enemies. They didn't realize that they were looking into one another's eyes so deeply until they heard the snickering of several of the Glee clubbers.

"That's fine Harry, I'm sure he would enjoy being around this group. They are on his intellectual level after all." Santana replied, a slight blush marring her features. That quickly shut the snickering up, but that only led to the grumblings. A smirk appeared on her face at the noise.

"If you're sure then," Harry glibly replied. He was actually excited to help, it would feel nice to sing again. He left the Glee club to their meeting so that he could get to his next class, thankful to beat the rush of students before the bell rang indicating it was time for the next class. The States were getting better and better in Harry's eyes, and he knew that the Wizarding government would welcome him with open arms for the removal and big terror threat to them as a nation. Not to mention they would lord it over the British magical government that they were so bad that the Savior left them for greener Pastures. It was true, but still, it was an entertaining thought to see the look on Fudge's face when he realized that he drove Harry Potter out of Britain.

The rest of the day was a blur of introducing himself and thinking about his new muse, Santana Lopez. He couldn't wait until it was time to see her again, maybe this time he could summon his Gryffindor courage and ask her out on a date. She didn't seem too repulsed by him and was staring at him just as hard as he was staring at her. Plus she didn't freak when she found out about Teddy, so that is a plus. If she can't accept him then they would go nowhere quickly. He rushed home after the final bell to make sure Teddy made it home okay. He would have to remember to let Teddy's school know to have him dropped off at the High School so he wouldn't have to run back and forth.

"Hey Ted, how did you like school?" Harry asked his nephew once he was settled into his booster seat in the car. He watched as his number one person fiddled about with his various toys that were stashed in the car before he answered.

"It was good Uncle Harry, I made plenty of new friends." Came the reply. It wasn't long before Teddy noticed that they were going to his Uncle Harry's work. "Why are we here Uncle Harry?"

"I promised to help the school Glee club little man." Harry answered, keeping the real reason why to himself. Lima, Ohio was looking very promising for himself; he hoped he could say the same for his godson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I'm happy that so many of you enjoy my story. I have a full time job so updates will be slow coming and I apologize for that. This isn't going to be a terribly long story as I simply don't have the patience for that even if I adore reading stories that are long. As I didn't say so with my other chapters any recognizable characters do not belong to me, they either belong to JK Rowling or Ryan Murphy. **

Helping out with the glee club turned into a wonderful thing for Harry, he was laughing more than he could ever remember laughing. Teddy was smiling more too, he hadn't really liked the fact that they had left behind his grandmother and aunt. Harry was remorseful, but contented himself knowing that Andromeda and Narcissa were only biding their time and taking care of financial matters before joining them here in the States. He was just bracing himself because he knew that with Narcissa came Draco, who thankfully had changed since the War and his stint in Azkaban. They had promised to be there by the time Christmas rolled in, and Harry had already bought them the house that sat adjacent to his so that they had somewhere they could call their own.

It was the end of the day and Harry meandered his way out to way out to where the bus would drop Teddy off. As we was waiting he saw something that really set his blood boiling, surrounding one of the Glee members was a ring of jocks and Cheerios that had a slushy each. He acted before they could throw them on the resigned member.

"The first person to throw a drink at her will face a month of detention with me doing physical labor," he all but roared as he steamed right over and broke the bullying circle up. He startled a few of them into dropping their torture weapons, but a fair few still managed to hold on to them. He was finally able to reach where he saw Tina huddled together with Marley and Wade before the jocks and Cheerios.

"Who would like to explain what is going on here? I would hate to have to complain to Principle Figgins that the bullying here is so horrid that he is going to lose the one thing keeping money in this place." Harry threatened, speaking the absolute truth. He was the only reason that Figgins was able to retain his post as principle.

"We were just offering them a slushy Dr. Potter-Black," came the smarmy reply of one of the hockey players. He could hear the hidden malice behind the placating tone though, so used to bullies as he was.

"Well, I hardly believe that is the truth. So tomorrow during lunch I expect every single one of you to be in the gym dressed in your gym clothes. If I ever catch you being a bully to anyone ever again, what I will make you do at lunch tomorrow will be seen as child's play. Now scram." Harry watched angrily as they scrambled to get away from his visible anger. He didn't even notice when he had gathered a crowd of watching students and Teddy, who was hiding behind Santana's legs staring at him in awe. Teddy had seen his Uncle Harry mad like this only once and that was when they had ran into the red-headed family at Diagon. The other students were in awe that a teacher had actually stood up to the bullies of McKinley so it only took a minute of complete and utter silence before a big cheer rent the air as they celebrated the downfall of the jocks and Cheerios. This served to jar Harry out of his anger-induced state, and he smiled sheepishly before beckoning the glee kids, Teddy, and Santana to head towards the auditorium for practice.

Once they reached the relative safety of the auditorium the other glee kids started asking questions to the three that had been cornered. After assurances had been made Santana started them in on a new number that she thought would generate a good response from the crowd during sectionals. Harry had settled Teddy into a chair at the desk and helped him with his homework before he sat out some crayons and paper for him to color with before he joined in on helping Santana. They worked for a good hour and half before Harry and Santana dismissed them. The student trickled out only leaving Santana and Harry behind to finish cleaning up the mess that had been made.

"It was a very good thing what you did today to those jocks and Cheerios." Santana finally said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the pair. "When I was here there wasn't a knight in shining armor to help us out. We just had to deal with it for the most part. Mr. Schue never really stood up for us against the bullies, he was too worried about Miss Pillsbury." She explained sadly. Harry was stricken that a teacher actually allowed this to happen. He gathered Santana in his arms and held her close as he thought of a suitable answer.

"I was bullied a lot growing up by my cousin and his friends. I can't stand to see someone be bullied, and I sincerely hate that you had to endure that. Even though I know you did your fair share of it, you finally stopped and apologized. There is a difference between doing it just to fit in and doing it because you enjoy it Santana." Harry finally responded, ignoring the shock on Santana's face to his admission of knowledge about her bullying ways when she was younger. He hadn't meant to find out, but he had overhead talk and asked around to some of the teachers and older glee club members. He understood what was going through her mind though when she did it; it was the same reason that he had went to Gryffindor and had staid friends with Weasley and Granger for so long. Public image and popularity was a strong motivator to act in a way completely different to how you normally acted.

Santana clung even tighter when Harry explained how he had gathered that she was different from the bullies he had reprimanded. It grew quiet around them as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Santana couldn't help but to feel the quiet strength in Harry as she relished being held in comfort for once, it seemed that she was always the one giving the comfort in her relationship with Brittany than the other way around. It was nice to be taken care of for once. She smiled contently and hugged him harder. His only response was to tighten his arms around her. Finally they broke apart but didn't look away from one another, something shifted in their relationship and they were closer than when they began. Harry gathered his courage and finally asked the question that he had been wanting to ask since he had met her.

"Would you like to join me for dinner one night?" He held his breath nervously as he awaited an answer from the Latina beauty.

"I would love to," came the excited reply. Santana beamed with happiness and joy over the fact that Harry had asked her on a date.

"I'll cook us something, and I can arrange for Teddy to spend the night with a friend maybe." Harry began planning immediately, wondering how to explain this to Teddy, his thoughts were interrupted by Santana though.

"Teddy can be there, I don't mind. I understand if you aren't comfortable enough leaving him with people you hardly know just yet. Besides, the little guy is pretty awesome." She told him earnestly. Harry couldn't believe his luck, he smiled happily and agreed. They arranged a date and time and he gave Santana directions to his house on the outskirts of town. She whistled when she recognized where he lived. Those were some expensive houses in the neighborhood and it had always upset her father that he couldn't afford to have his family live there even if he had a fairly lucrative job.

Harry easily read the expression and smiled sheepishly. "My parents left me more than enough money when they passed away, and I was the sole beneficiary when my godfather died when I was fifteen. That's the big reason I accepted this job, I didn't really need the pay check that came with the other job offers. This doesn't change anything does it?"

"No, my family has money so that's not a problem. My dad tried for years to get into this neighborhood, but he didn't make quite enough for them to accept an offer. Personally I think they were just prejudiced against his ethnicity. It's a very beautiful place and I can't wait to see your house." She explained, hoping he wouldn't think she was after his money now. Harry allayed her fears and brought her in for another hug.

"No worries Santana. I didn't figure you were after my money since we made the date before you knew where I lived. Hopefully I can take you out properly when Teddy's grandmother and great-aunt show up. They are moving into the house adjacent from mine once they get their financials in order." Harry apologized. Santana waved it aside and smiled at him.

"I don't care that Teddy is going to be there." They quickly confirmed the date and time and split ways, both grinning like loons over the possibility of their date. They also knew that Teddy had a strict bedtime of eight and then they would be relatively by themselves for however long Santana could stay. It was looking to be a promising date for all involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry paced nervously up and down the rug in his living room, ignoring Teddy as he snickered at his frazzled Uncle. Teddy realized that this was a big deal, but only because he had overhead his Nana and Aunt Cissy talk about how shameful it was that Uncle Harry was so young yet so closed off since the end of the war and the following problems with the Weasley chit. Teddy didn't understand what that meant, but he knew that Uncle Harry was only happy when he was around and never had when he was lost in thought; so if Santana brought forth this kind of reaction from him then she should stay. Teddy giggled again as Harry absently sent out another cleaning charm to take care of what had to imaginary dust since he had cleaned the house from top to bottom only yesterday. The ringing of a doorbell brought Harry to a screeching halt as he checked the time; Santana was early. He cancelled the charms and made his way to the front door to let her in, all the while trying to calm his breath so that he wouldn't hyperventilate the minute he saw her. Harry never should have worried about that because the minute he opened the door the sun hit her at the right angle causing her to glow in an ethereal sense that made all the air in Harry whoosh out in a quiet breath. The dyeing rays of sun caught the rave strands of her hair and gave them an almost reddish tint, the dark blue of her sundress emphasized her tan skin and exotic features.

Santana beamed at Harry's reaction. It had been a while since someone had looked at her in awe instead of lust, and to be honest it was uplifting for the Latina. She let a slight giggle out at his dumb-founded expression before softly clearing her throat.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked, breaking Harry out of his trance. He smiled sheepishly and waved her in, taking her wrap and purse before stowing them in the closet by the door. He put his hand on the small of her back and gently led her into the living room where Teddy had been playing video games before dinner.

"Teddy, are you going to say hi to Santana?" Harry asked his young charge that had turned his entire attention back to the game on the television. Harry was glad he was able to come up with a runic pattern that allowed electronics to work around magic. Teddy paused his racing game to turn and look at his Uncle Harry and Santana, the sight they offered was a striking one. Both raven headed and attractive, Harry taller than Santana by a good five inches even if she was wearing heels. He liked how they looked together and decided that they would make a good team together. Santana and Harry were both growing more nervous the longer Teddy remained silent as he stared at them. They let a quiet sigh of relief when his face shifted from serious to jovial and welcoming.

"Hi Santana! Do you want to play with me? Uncle Harry still has a few things to do before dinner is ready." He chattered excitedly now that he had made up his mind that Santana would be his new aunt. He scrambled up and hurried over to her and practically dragged her over to the couch so that she could play his racing game with him. Harry watched in amusement as Teddy commandeered Santana's attention like a young pup wanted approval. He took this as good sign and walked into the kitchen to finish off the few preparations before he could call in the others. He quickly checked the temperature of the sauce that was simmering on the stove before putting the bread in the oven to broil for a few minutes. Then he set the table for three people and laid out the bowl of salad he had prepared earlier in the day with his homemade Italian dressing. The hint of garlic in the air was his indicator that the bread was done and shuffled over to the oven to pull it out before it burned. He was slicing the bread and arranging it on a platter when he heard the chatter of Teddy and the clacking of Santana's heels drawing closer. He quickly settled the sauce and pasta together and put it on the table with the platter of garlic bread before the door to the kitchen swung open to reveal his nephew and his guest.

Santana was salivating at the smell coming from the kitchen and couldn't wait until dinner. When they finally made it to the kitchen the table looked like it had been prepared by an upscale restaurant and the food smelled like it could match. She smiled at Harry as he held out her chair for her and accepted the glass of water he handed her. She waited until Harry had served himself and Teddy before she began to eat. Harry almost choked when he heard the moan of Santana as she took her first bite of pasta.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked after she had chewed her bite and swallowed.

"I have a friend that is Italian and he had offered to let me spend a summer with him and his grandparents in Italy. When his grandmother found out that I could cook she took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew, so I basically spent a summer learning how to cook Italian food. The same thing happened when we visited his other grandmother who was half Greek and half Spanish the next summer." Harry explained easily, skipping over the fact that he already knew how to cook anything English and French due to the Dursleys' forcing him to cook for them when he was younger.

Santana just stared at him in disbelief, he studied in Italy and Greece on just cooking. It boggled her mind that he had that kind of experience, but it also kind of thrilled her that he could tell her about those countries. She had always wanted to travel to different countries, but knew that it wouldn't come until later in her life when she had her own money and didn't have to depend on her dad.

"That's amazing Harry! I wish I could visit those countries, it has been a dream of mine to travel to countries like that at least once." Santana told him, watching his face bloom in embarrassment. Harry was interested in the trace tone of longing in her voice when she spoke about traveling to other countries. He knew that Blaise and Daphne wouldn't mind him and Teddy visiting at some point when he had a break going on, maybe he and Santana would be a couple and he could invite her to join them on the trip. Maybe the week or two before Christmas, just as long as they were back before Andromeda, Narcissa, and Draco showed up. Harry shook those thoughts, it was way too early for him to be making any kind of travel plans with Santana and them just on their first dinner together and not even alone at that.

"It was pretty amazing, when I wasn't in the kitchen cooking Blaise had me out in the waters surfing or in the towns just looking around. Occasionally we would get stopped by a family member of his that needed our help with physical labor, but we never minded since it helped us keep in shape." Harry continued on explaining his unlikely friendship with the Slytherin loner despite the efforts made in keeping them from becoming friends. It wasn't long before dinner was over and Harry was clearing the plates and setting out the pudding he had made for dessert.

Santana was in food coma when Harry presented her with a decadent looking banana pudding. She could only groan in happiness and misery. She would have to start working out more vigorously if she and Harry continued to date.

"Seriously, I don't think I could eat another bite right now." She mumbled half-heartedly as she spooned a mouthful up. Her eyes rolled back into her head in bliss, the sweetness of bananas mixed with the coolness of whipped cream rolled over her tongue in a well-rehearsed symphony. She only mildly glared at Harry when she heard his slight chuckle, which made him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to wrap some in a bowl for you to take with you?" He asked, glad that she was thoroughly enjoying his cooking. He snuck a quick glance over to Teddy and saw him almost asleep in his plate of food. Harry excused himself and hauled Teddy up and into his arms before carrying him to his bedroom where he performed a switching charm on his clothes. Teddy wouldn't like getting up early and taking his bath, but it couldn't be helped. The poor child was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. When he walked downstairs he saw Santana at the kitchen sink starting on the dishes from dinner. While he really wanted to walk up and put his arms around her and kiss her neck he tempered his reaction to only walking over to her.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have gotten them when you left." He told her quietly, and gently nudging her out of the way to take over what she had started.

"I wanted to repay the dinner, and dishes seemed to be the best bet for right now. Is Teddy down for the night?" She asked as she just started rinsing what he had washed and stuck them in the drainer to dry.

"Yeah, he was out before his head hit the pillow." Harry told her. They finished cleaning the kitchen in a comfortable silence before returning to the living room where they sat fairly close to one another on the couch. Harry had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head laying on his shoulder curled into his warmth as they just sat there quietly. She turned her head up to look at his profile and admired his rugged looks.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her when he felt her stare.

"I've been hoping for this moment since I first saw you," she whispered before she put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards his before leaning up and touching her mouth to his in the gentlest kiss she could imagine. He only hesitated for a moment before he returned the attention back to her. One kiss turned into another before she found herself straddling his lap with her hands buried in his messy hair ardently kissing him. Harry had his hands gripped on her hips as he controlled his impulse to push her down onto his growing member and push them over into the brink of madness and release. It was a few minutes later before he wrenched his lips from hers and began kissing down the side of her neck, nipping and sucking in some spots causing her to moan in ecstasy and baring her neck to his ministrations.

"We need to stop before we go too far," he panted out reluctantly. Santana only groaned in protest.

"Why?" She whined out.

"I really like you and don't want to mess this up. We could be really good together Santana and I don't want to jeopardize that." He told her softly while rubbing soothing circles on her back. She sighed and slid off of his lap onto the couch beside him, ineffectively trying to straighten her mussed locks and wrinkled dress. She understood where he was coming from, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Harry watched as she tried to put herself back together and smiled indulgently. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"I should probably go," she finally said, not looking the least bit happy with the statement. Something Harry fully could emphasize with. He walked her to the door before stopping her and wrapping her in her slip and handing her purse to her before escorting her to the car parked in his drive. He softly pushed her against the driver door and kissed her passionately before stepping back and opening the door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied instantly.

"Next dinner will be just you and me, I will get Shannon to watch Teddy for the evening." Harry promised, speaking of Shannon Bieste the football coach and his one friend on the teaching staff. She smiled up at him and started the car, he shut the door and stood in his drive and watched her taillights disappear into the darkness of night.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was on cloud nine after his successful date with Santana, especially the part after Teddy fell asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he relived what happened on his couch. He knew eventually that he would have to tell her the whole truth about his past, and he wasn't really looking forward to that. Explaining about magic was never fun, especially to someone who is so far removed from it. Mentally constructing how to explain immediately began popping through Harry's brain for the rest of the week. He was able to push it out to teach and to help with Glee, and when he was with Santana nothing was on his mind except Santana. They had a few more "dates" after that first dinner but they all included Teddy since Harry felt bad leaving him alone, but he was resolved to ask Shannon to watch him this coming weekend. He was going to treat Santana like the queen she was.

Santana likewise had a smile on her face that even scared some of the students that remembered her from when she was in school. She would have to thank Mr. Schue when he got back because if he hadn't called her in she would've never met Harry because she probably would've gone to New York and joined Kurt and Rachel. A knocking on the door to the Glee room stopped her thoughts as she called for the person to enter. A huge smile lit up her face when she saw that it was Harry. She was in his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow before the door was completely shut.

Harry let out a grunt when Santana's body impacted with his, but he didn't really care since his lips were currently being devoured by hers. He was quick to wrap his arms around her waist and secure her to his body before actively returning her welcome. It took a few minutes for him to remember that they were still at school and had a class full of teenagers on the way in shortly. He disconnected their kiss reluctantly.

"I really enjoyed that greeting," he told her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"I should do it more often then," she said. He laughed uproariously at her candidness.

"Would you care to join me on a date Friday night? Shannon has agreed to watch Teddy for a few hours so that we can actually have a proper date." Harry asked his pseudo-girlfriend. He hadn't exactly asked if they were exclusive, but he had planned on it tonight after he explained everything about magic and his so-called 'friends'.

"I would love to! You know I haven't minded Teddy going on our dates with us Harry. As long as we get some time together." Santana told him softly, thrilled that they were going on an actual date. One that she could break out the slinky dresses and heels for. She loved Teddy like he was hers and was honest when she said that she didn't care that he was with them when they hung out together.

Harry just smiled at her. "I know you don't care, but I wanted a night with just us." He took her hand and pulled her closer to his body in a warm hug. She snuggled into his warmth and just stood there letting him hold her. The shrill bell ringing was the cause of them breaking their hug. It was the week before sectionals and they had to make sure the glee clubbers rehearsed the songs they picked out. Santana walked over and started fiddling with the music paper with the band members that had started to arrive. They shared a quick look before the others began filing into the room.

That Friday saw a very suave Harry showing up to pick Santana up at her house. He frowned when he noticed that the only car in the drive was hers. He wondered where her parents were since he remembered her saying that she still lived with her parents. He cleared the consternation from his face before he knocked on the front door. He lost his breath when Santana finally opened the door. She was wearing a strapless black dress that hit above her knee with a plunging neckline. Her hair was swept up into an elegant up-do that was accentuated by the drop diamond necklace that hung in between her breasts.

"Wow, you look stunning," Harry breathed out in astonishment. He brought the flowers that he was carrying behind his back into view and presented them to her. She smiled brightly at the bouquet.

'Thanks, you look dashing as well." She replied. She took the flowers and put them in a vase that her mom always has sitting at the front door. She stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind her, making sure that it had locked. "I'm ready when you are." Harry offered her his arm and escorted her to one of his cars. Tonight he brought out his black mustang. Santana only goggled for a bit before sliding into the opened door. She was suitably excited for their first actual date.

Harry let out a deep breath as he walked to the driver's side door and getting in. He turned and smiled briefly at Santana before starting the car and beginning the drive to the restaurant that he had picked out for tonight. It took some research to find a place in town this small, but he eventually found exactly what he was looking for in the next town over. Santana was mildly surprised when they left Lima and started in the direction of Carmel, hopefully they wouldn't run into any of her old enemies from Glee.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the restaurant named 'Álainn na hÉireann', Santana didn't recognize the language but it sounded beautiful. She shot an inquisitive look over to her date that practically demanded an explanation. He just smiled and lifted her hand and kissed her palm gently before shutting the car off and getting out. He walked around and opened her car door for her and offered his hand to help her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the door. Santana finally cottoned on that Harry wasn't going to let her know what kind of restaurant exactly they were eating at. Although the music was a big indicator when she walked in. A smile lit up her face, she might not be able to travel to the countries themselves, but she could at least sample the foods they cook. Ireland was another country she longed to travel to.

"Irish cuisine? How did you find a place like this in Ohio?" She asked him as they were seated at their secluded table.

"The owner is a former classmate that I had accidently ran into. I never knew that she had immigrated to the States until I was looking for exotic cuisine and found this place quite by accident." He told her, omitting the fact that she understood why he brought his date here. Each table had a built in secrecy rune that activated once someone was sitting down, that way no one could overhear a delicate conversation.

"How did you not know a classmate was this close?" She asked, trying to ignore the faint jealousy rising in her chest.

"She was a sixth year when I was a first year, plus she was in a different dormitory than me. I only knew her in passing really." He explained easily. He wanted to stall on the explanation, but knew if he got it out at first then he could relax and enjoy the date if she hung around. He gathered all of his Gryffindor courage before he started talking. Magic explanation first, then about the betrayal of his friends.

"I wanted to tell you more about my childhood," Harry began. That caught Santana's attention, he had been fairly close-lipped about his childhood. Only mentioning he attended an exclusive boarding school in Scotland and that he grew up in an abusive home. She zeroed in on him and let him know that he had her whole attention. (A/N I'm not going to lay everything out that happened in the books. We all know what happened.) He explained about Magic and Hogwarts and the War that he was embroiled in. He tried to read her facial expressions during the explanation, but she was pretty good about hiding how she was feeling.

"Santana?" He asked after he explained the first part. Her silence was killing him.

"Is there more?" She finally asked. Harry let a light grimace overtake his face before it evened out.

"Yes, remember the two friends I mentioned? Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" Getting her nod of recognition he continued. "After the War had finished I was walking around and just happened to pass an open door where a conversation was taking place. It was Ron and Hermione, they were discussing what potions needed to be brewed in order to keep me under their thumbs until Ginny finally got pregnant with an heir then they could kill me and make it look like an accident. All so they could get their hands on the money that the Headmaster and promised them would be theirs when I died fighting Riddle. I was gutted and immediately vacated the area. I ended up just heading straight for Gringotts to settle the bill for the break-in. They understood and ended fining the Dumbledore vaults for not telling them in the first place. They offered me sanctuary and a place to heal from all of my injuries. Ritual and ritual they did on me to get my body back to where it needed to be. They gave me my inheritance, which was more than I thought it would be, and they taught me everything I needed to know to get into University. I owe that nation a debt that could never be repaid. I gave them the proxies for my Wizengamot seats after detailing what I felt should be done to help get the British Wizarding World into the 21st century. It was about that time that Teddy's grandmother got into contact with me, basically saying that Teddy was mine now. She loves her grandson, but she just couldn't do it by herself. Doesn't help matters that her sister Narcissa was living with her and had brought her son Draco who needed constant watching over due to his injuries he sustained in the War. It was difficult raising Teddy and attending classes, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. They agreed that I needed to get away from England and all of the bad memories, not to mention the Weasley family and Hermione." Harry explained. Santana just absorbed the information like a sponge, then she remembered something from when he first cooked her dinner.

"What about the friend that has the Italian grandmother and the half Greek half Spanish grandmother?" She asked him, watching him take a big drink of water after that lengthy explanation.

"Blaise Zabini was in Slytherin, therefore they were distrustful of him. We met one afternoon in the library while I was researching something for one of my classes, he helped me. It wasn't a friendship that was public, but he grew to understand me better than the two idiots that always spent time with me did. He and his mother would come rescue me days into being sent back to the Dursley's. I thought Ron was going to blow his top when he found out I was friends with a 'slimy snake'. They tried their best to make sure I was never alone so that I couldn't meet with him anymore, but they forgot that I had two items that could evade their ever present watching. It was easier than I thought it would be. I still talk to Blaise, but with the time difference and work schedules it has been hard. I've been invited to Italy again this winter to visit, and I thought about going." Harry told her about his best friend. He really missed the snarky git, but running his business was taking all of Blaise's time. That and his newly contracted fiancée. Daphne Greengrass was a beautiful choice on Blaise's part, plus she was wicked smart when it came to public relations.

Santana sat there for a minute before she said anything about what Harry had just told her.

"This is all so unbelievable. I can't wrap my head around that this actually happened to you, but my heart breaks for you at the same time. This just makes you even more extraordinary in my eyes. If you thought this was going to scare you off, you have another thing coming pal. Nothing scares Santana Maria Lopez away from someone that she cares deeply about. I like you as a person, you make me happier than I can ever remember being." Santana told him passionately. Harry just closed his eyes in relief. She wasn't going to run away from him because of what he is and his past.

"You don't know how worried I've been about telling you. I had hoped that it wouldn't scare you off, but most people wouldn't have taken it with grace like you did." Harry told her emotionally. He cut her off before she could say anything in response. "I had a plan for if you accepted me, and I hope you like this plan. I wanted to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend, as childish as that sounds. I want to know that we are exclusive and that only I can taste your lips, or see your hair mussed from passion." Harry told her, watching her eyes darken with passion at his request. She leaned over the table and kissed him lightly before pulling back and answering his request.

"I would really like that Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry thought that he would float away he was so happy with Santana's affirmative answer to his juvenile question. He pulled her close and softly kissed her to somehow convey how extremely happy he was that she felt enough for him to become exclusive. That he made her as happy as she made him was a revelation that he would keep in his heart forever and hope to never change. Maybe eventually they would be discussing forever instead of right now. The thought was thrilling in a way. For the rest of the date Harry and Santana talked about what it was like growing up with magic, even if his memories were somewhat tainted by the war and the betrayal of his friends.

Santana couldn't have asked for a better date, and that Harry had apparently come from magic made no difference to her. He treated her like a lady that had opinions and feelings, unlike other guys that only looked at her like a sex object. Truth be told she really didn't want the night to end, but she knew it had to because of Teddy. Then a thought hit her, Teddy would most likely be asleep until in the morning. She turned her eyes to Harry who was driving down the highway back towards Lima.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked him. The question caught him unaware and he quickly looked in her direction before turning back towards the road. The question wasn't unwelcome, in fact he was trying to find a polite way of asking her to stay.

"Of course, you are always welcome in my home. You know that." He told her softly. Santana's presence in the house would be more than welcome, be it one night or for however long they decide to be together. She smiled coyly at him.

"If you stop by my house I can pick up some clothes for tomorrow, and pick up my car." She told him, deliberately leaving out clothes for tonight. Hopefully things would be progressing in the passion department faster than what they thought. Santana didn't think Harry would mind, seeing as he always looked a little frustrated by the time they finished their make-outs. They might not make it all the way, but satisfaction for both of them was definite.

It was silent for the rest of the drive back to Santana's house, and Harry was concerned to see that only her car was still in the driveway. He turned the car off and walked Santana up to her front door and waited while she unlocked the door, but before she stepped inside he pulled her back into his chest and laid his lips possessively over hers in a bruising kiss. He teased the seam of her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth and he drilled his tongue into her wet cavern over and over again until she was moaning with wanton need. He pulled back and laid a chaste kiss on her swollen lips before pulling away completely. He thought she never looked as beautiful as she did standing in the moonlight with swollen lips and hooded eyes lit with passion that was inspired by his actions.

"Do you want me to wait on you so you can follow me?" He asked her, his voice husky from passion.

"Please?" She responded. He nodded and gestured her to go ahead and enter her house. Shannon watched Teddy at his house, so he knew it wouldn't matter if she followed or not. He waited in the foyer so that he wouldn't be tempted by Santana near a bed, Harry knew something would happen tonight but he would rather wait until neither one had to worry about getting up and going home for the night. Especially since she was staying with him tonight. He could contain himself until they were in his bedroom. It wasn't long before Santana was walking back towards Harry, still in her slinky dress but toting an overnight bag that held her essentials. She walked him out and locked the door behind her. She looked at him and walked into his embrace before giving him a sweet kiss.

"I'll follow right behind you." She promised, pulling out her car keys and remotely starting her black BMW.

"Okay babe." He said as he walked back to his parked mustang. He waited until he was sure that she was good to go before pulling out and started in the direction of his house. He kept an eagle eye out of his rear view mirror to make sure he didn't lose her. She stayed right with him, even when he accidently went over the speed limit. Harry felt that it took forever to pull into his circular drive way. He pulled his car into his heated multi-car garage and stepped back outside to help Santana with her overnight bag before going in.

Santana smiled up at Harry when he opened her car door for her and helped her out of the car, he even took her bag and put it over his shoulder before escorting her through the front door. The house was silent, indicating that Teddy was long asleep and so was Shannon more than likely. Harry had showed her a guest room if it got past midnight and he wasn't home yet. Seeing as it was almost two in the morning he didn't blame her for falling asleep.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked her as they passed the door to the kitchen, after getting a negative answer they continued up the stairs to the third floor where the master suite was. He led her into his room and laid her bag on the floor by the bathroom door.

"There is the bathroom if you want to change into your sleepwear or wash your makeup off or anything else that you need." He told her.

"Taking my makeup off and slipping into pajamas sounds wonderful." She told him. He nodded and then showed her where she could find towels, wash clothes, etc. before he backed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He would wash up in the guest bath across the hall after he checked in on Teddy. He didn't grab anything to change into since he planned on wearing his silk boxers to sleep in like he did every night. He didn't take long before he was back in the bedroom, and the sight that awaited him took his breath away.

Santana had entered the bedroom to find it empty, which worked just fine for her surprise to Harry. She had found a see through night gown that she had bought when she was with Sam but never wore. Tonight seemed like the perfect night to take the tags off and wear. She took her hair down and brushed it out so that it would lay across her shoulders and then spread out on the bed so that her body would be the first thing Harry saw when he walked back into the room. It wasn't long that she heard his footsteps and then his breath leaving his body when he saw her. He was good for her confidence.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like she was an angel sent down for his pleasure. The red see through lace complimented her dark skin making it glow in an otherworldly manner. The dark of her hair spread tantalizingly across his pillows, and her chest rising and falling with each breath she took was mesmerizing. His eyes light with a repressed passion that had been fighting to be released, and it looked like tonight he would finally get his wish. Santana screaming his name in pleasure. He stalked to the bed and pulled her up to meet his demanding kisses, she moaned in delighted pleasure at his forceful attitude. Her arms snaked around his neck and her hands found purchase in his thick hair, tugging and pulling as her pleasure increased. Harry brought his hands down her body and grabbed her flimsy night gown before completely tearing it off of her body so that nothing stood in the way of him and her skin. Completely contradicting the bruising kisses, his hands tenderly made their way to Santana's heaving chest before they finally found the pebbled nipple that was extended in pleasure. When Harry's fingers began tweaking and rolling the puckered nub Santana couldn't stop the moan that came from deep within her body. Harry moved his mouth down her neck and began paying attention to her pulse point, making sure that there a mark to warn off other people. Her moans only egged him on. His hand continued its descent towards her bare center. His fingers slipped between her wet folds and began flicking and rubbing her exposed clit relentlessly.

"Harry," she moaned loudly, her head thrown back in pleasure with her arms holding her tightly to Harry's solid body. He unwrapped her arms and withdrew his fingers from her core despite the whine of protest from her and gently shoved her down on the bed and watched as she bounced before settling. He then crawled into the bed with her and began making the same path his hand did with his mouth. Stopping at the breast to toy with her extended nipples with his tongue, gently biting each one before moving on. Santana's hands found their way to the back of Harry's head and gripped his hair in a tight hold that tightened with every new sense of pleasure Santana experienced. He finally found her sopping center and pulled back to admire the pink lips and the engorged clit that was throbbing with pleasure. He blew on the clit and she twitched at the sensation, then he finally sucked the clit into his mouth and began laving attention on it with is tongue. The sounds she made as Harry applied suction here were addicting and Harry began to suck harder. Her hips began moving to find more friction since she could feel release just out of her grasp causing Harry to put his arm over her hips to hold her down. He used his free hand to insert two fingers into Santana and began moving his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, causing Santana to wail in pleasure. She had never felt like this before! Harry decided to try something he had never done before and imagined a snake and began hissing, causing his tongue to vibrate against her sensitive clit. Santana screamed as her release hit her out of nowhere, causing it to literally gush out of her and straight into Harry's surprised face. He kept his fingers moving until she was crawling up the bed trying to get away she was so sensitive. Her breath labored as she finally came down from the incredible pleasure she was shown. Harry crawled up to lay next to her and she curled into his side as she regained her equilibrium back.

"Wow," was all she could say. Harry chuckled and wandlessly cleaned the mess up that she had accidently made.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Santana woke up to a heavy pressure on her stomach, jogging her memory of the night before. The incredible amount of pleasure Harry had given her, the most intense orgasm she had ever had, and the tenderness in which Harry had shown her as he cleaned her up before snuggling into fall asleep. She stretched like a contented kitten in a beam of sunshine, which dislodged Harry's arm from her stomach causing him to wake up with a groan. His eyelashes fluttered open as he fought to wake up. The first thing he sees is Santana's beautiful face as she is smiling at him. He couldn't help but to smile back as he leaned forward and chastely kissed her good morning. He knew it was only a matter of time before Teddy came running into the room to wake him up since it was a Saturday. They normally hit the park on Saturdays to play and spend time together. He couldn't wait to include Santana in the routine. He moved to get out of bed and pulled her with him at her inquiring look he explained.

"Saturdays usually entail Teddy running into my room like a maniac and waking me up so that we can to the park and play together. I would rather him not see you naked, my eyes only. I figured we could shower together before he comes barreling through." Santana giggled at Harry's possessiveness, but understood that Teddy was way too young to be seeing naked women. Especially in bed with his only parental figure. She allowed Harry to pull her into the shower where things were strictly platonic to her disappointment. It wasn't long after they got out that they heard the sound of running feet on the floor heading towards Harry's locked door. They exchanged smiles as Harry quickly finished getting ready before exiting the bathroom to allow Santana space to get dressed and ready as well. She couldn't help the smile as she listened to the chatter of her boyfriend and his adorable son as they talked about Teddy's night with Shannon Beiste last night. She finished putting her clothes on and started on her hair, and for the first time she felt comfortable just brushing it and braiding it, no products or anything and left her face natural. Make-up for a Saturday at the park was too much, and she knew Harry thought she was beautiful without all the stuff she normally wore. She knew that at some point as she was getting dressed Harry and guided Teddy down to the kitchen so that they could start breakfast for everyone. She took her time and picked up after herself and Harry making sure that the clothes made into the dirty hamper that she had saw last night and that the towels were hung up on the rack. She even folded her clothes from the night before and put them back in her bag along with her toothbrush and other toiletries.

As she made her way down the stairs she could hear Harry talking to Shannon and Teddy as he manned the stove like a professional. She walked in and took in the sight and smiled at the happy look Harry had pasted on his face. He saw her in the doorway and the look just got brighter as he beckoned her over to his side. She spoke to Coach Beiste and Teddy as she found herself tucked into Harry's side as he flipped pancakes.

"How was your night?" She asked Teddy, grabbing a drink of Harry's coffee. Teddy looked at her and then started from the beginning of his tale yet again.

"It was awesome! Shannon taught me how to play football and then we watched two movies! And then I got pizza and chips for dinner with ice cream for dessert and got to stay up past my bedtime. I even behaved like Uncle Harry asked me to! So that means I get a reward for being good and hopefully its more ice cream!" Teddy screamed happily causing Santana to giggle at his joy. She glanced up at Harry and kissed the underside of his jaw that she was closet too before moving to sit next to Teddy. He chattered on about what he hoped would be his reward for behaving last night. Santana paid close attention to some of the toys he mentioned and made a mental note to get one or two of them for him. She was distracted by the delicious smell of pancakes as Harry slid one under her nose and Teddy's.

"These look and smell delicious, thanks for doing this." Shannon told the young man as she started in on her own stack of pancakes. She had been quiet for the most part, only interjecting when Teddy asked her to explain or when Harry asked her a direct question. She was interesting in observing how the Santana she knew last year handled this kind of situation and was pleasantly surprised when she saw that the young Latina handled it very well. Teddy seemed to really like the young woman and the feeling was reciprocated two-fold. Santana was really embracing a relationship with a guy that had major responsibilities. Shannon was proud of her, she knew how tough Santana had it in life with her absentee parents. She quickly finished her pancakes and made her excuses so that she could leave the three to their devices.

Santana quickly stopped Harry from getting up to clean the kitchen by saying that since he cooked that she would clean. He just smirked and waved his hand and the kitchen spotless, ruining her statement. She just gave him a look and he shrugged back unapologetic. She just sighed and pecked his cheek. Teddy had already excused himself from the kitchen to go get ready for the day at the park with his Uncle and Santana.

"So what is his reward? Ice cream?" She asked her boyfriend curiously as they lounged on the couch waiting on the rambunctious boy. Harry just chuckled as his fingers absently played with the tail of her braid.

"We are going to the pound and getting a puppy or something. I figure an animal playmate would do wonders on running him ragged so he sleeps at night without much protest. That and he asked for one right when we moved and I said I would think about it. Bless his heart he hasn't asked since. Pretty sure he forgot all about it with the excitement of school." Harry told her. Truthfully he was hoping a dog would calm the wolf in Teddy that he inherited from Remus, thankfully he didn't change on full moons but another animal would help. Santana just sighed in happiness.

"You are so thoughtful you know that?" She asked lightly, smiling when he laughed and kissed her. Needless to say when Teddy found out what his reward was he was definitely excited. He literally bounced in his booster seat all the way to the shelter that Santana directed them to. He was out of the car like a rocket and zipped right into the building with the word 'Dogs' hanging above it. Harry helped Santana out of her seat and they followed behind him at a more sedate pace. Walking into the building Santana's face lit up in joy at the sight of all the puppies, she immediately broke away from Harry and walked right into the middle of the wriggling bodies. Harry watched as his normally composed girlfriend dissolved into giggles at the antics of the puppies around her. He noticed one in particular that had taken a shine to her and crawled right into her lap and stayed there. She lavished attention on all of them but paid the most attention to the one in her lap. Harry's attention was diverted by Teddy's excited yelling from further into the building and followed it. He saw Teddy with a puppy that looked scarily similar to a wolf cub. He signaled an attendant and asked them the question.

"What kind of puppy is that?" The attendant looked at the puppy that was licking all over Teddy's face and turned back to Harry.

"That is an actual wolf cub that someone found by its dead pack, how it survived we don't know. It acts just like another dog, but we still kept it isolated. If you want it we can't make you pay or have it spayed or neutered since it is protected under some kind endangered act." The helpful teenager replied. Harry nodded and told him that he wanted that one and one other. He was getting the puppy that Santana was playing with just so he could keep that joyful look on her face. As he walked over to Teddy he noticed a niggling in the back of his mind and being the paranoid person he is he followed where is instincts were pushing him. They brought him to a pen with a single black kitten that had eerie green eyes. He purchased the female kitten along with the wolf cub and the puppy that he found out was a Siberian husky mix. Harry knew that his life just got more interesting, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
